


Bedtime Stories

by LearnedFoot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bedtime Stories, Canon Compliant, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Stories told to Morgan, about each other.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> This was meant to be shippy, but didn't quite turn out that way. But I hope you enjoy the feels anyway \o/.

“And then Spider-Man webbed his way back down the monument. The end.”

“Why did he leave so fast?”

 _Because he actually fell down the damn elevator shaft_. Tony smiles at the thought. “Because a real hero doesn’t need thanks. He was happy knowing his friends were going to sleep safe and sound that night. Just like you, right now.”

Morgan scrunches her nose at the concept of sleep. “Will I ever meet Spider-Man?”

The questions hits Tony like a freight; for a moment, he doesn’t breathe, overwhelmed with images of Peter meeting his daughter, hugging her, maybe teaching her chemistry…

He blinks back unexpected tears. He thought he was beyond this kind of grief. Stupid of him.

He clears his throat. “I hope so. But only if you’re a good girl who goes to bed when I say, okay?”

Morgan considers this deal and then nods, snuggling beneath her blanket.

-

Morgan’s the best, but sometimes she’s impossible. Like right now, as she stares Peter down, nose crinkled, eyes squinted in adorable defiance.

“Okay, I’ll tell you a bedtime story,” he relents. “Just _one_. I promised your mom you’d be asleep half an hour ago, and she still scares me a little.”

Morgan giggles; she knows he’s joking. Well, ninety-percent joking, anyway. Eighty-five.

“Can you tell me a story about my dad?”

Peter’s mouth falls open. He can’t help it; she’s never asked for that before. “Your dad?”

“Yeah.” Suddenly, she looks deadly serious. “He’s not coming back.”

“No, he’s not,” Peter agrees. Two years later, it still hurts to say. 

“So, can I have a story about him?”

Peter’s not sure how _that_ follows, but—okay. If she wants.

He takes a deep breath, then begins, “So, once upon a time I was trying to catch these really bad guys…”


End file.
